


Mind the Gap

by ongnieltrash3



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Inspired by Real Life Incidents, M/M, Ongniel, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ongnieltrash3/pseuds/ongnieltrash3
Summary: 'Please, mind the gap. Please, mind the gap'Ah, how much he missed his loved one.





	Mind the Gap

He stared at his reflection. White hair with silver linings, face slightly battered by weather and wrinkled beyond recognition. He wrapped the crimson red scarf around his neck, begging for warmth he longed for.

The sidewalk was covered in a thick blanket of white, different footsteps crisscrossed each other forming a labyrinth-like pathway. He stuck his hand out, letting the snow fall onto his hand as it melted straight away. The snow is gone,

 

 

 

and so is he.

 

He strode to the train station gracefully, seeming to recognise the way that had imprinted in his mind. He let the escalator move him down as he scanned the place, as if trying to take in more.

He passed by a band, the same ol' band that performed here everyday since he started coming.

 

'Another day passed today, nothing different  
Being alone doesn't feel awkward at all  
I thought I couldn't live without you but this is my life now

But I do feel a little empty, I guess I'm still at that place '

 

Ah, how he loved this song. It was their song, a melody that belonged to them. Before, it had no meaning, just a song by an artist they admired, but now, Daniel can't help but relate to the lyrics, as if God played with him and hinted to him that this was coming.

 

 

He went to a bench and let his eyes wander to the surface, lingering briefly on the worned out paint. Without thinking of doing so he removed a glove and let his fingers fall to the wood, feeling the chills of the day that had soaked into the wood.

After a minute or so, he swept any non-existent dust off the bench and sat on it, not minding the sharp pain that lasted a second in his butt, the coldness that speared through his bottom.

He casually took out a cassette tape and plug the earphones in. There were no music in his ears, no one speaking, no sound at all, he just liked the silence. It made him feel more connected, more attached to his lover's heart. 

Many passed by him as they waited for the train, each and one of them looking down at their gadgets. His mind wandered off thoughtlessly as he hummed to a song his mind thought of.

Oh how the mist rose, hovering over the tracks and reaching to the sky. To Daniel, nothing could be heard, nothing could be seen and nothing to feel.

 

The train had arrived, and had cleared the way. The mist fled in its presence, spiraling away from the tracks, away from the figure.

He took off his earphones as the train stopped, but he remained still. He closed his eyes and waited, what felt like hours only took seconds. The door opened and there were sounds imitating bells.

'Please, mind the gap. Please, mind the gap'

Ah, how much he missed his loved one.

 

He remembers the time when the older comes back home jumping and shouting about how he was able to earn money. Daniel having to calm him down so that he could explain clearly.

 

"You know that train station nearby? This dude named Mr. Kim said that my voice was perfect!"

 Daniel, still confused, questioned the other.

"He asked me to say things like, 'Mind the Gap'." 

Daniel started mimicking his husband, making the other hit his arm while laughing whole-heartedly.

Once they were both finally calm, his fingertips brushed the older's constellation-like moles. They stared into each other's eyes, knowing that they will be together forever,

 

however Fate was being funny.

 

Seongwoo, at the age of 39. Daniel, at the age of 38. They had to suffer, Daniel the most. He couldn't stop thinking about the time his coffin entered the crematory. He didn't know why but he didn't shed a tear that day. Maybe all had been drained when he was announced dead, maybe Daniel was being strong that day. Bullshit, he had lost all emotions to even feel anything anymore.

 

 

Days passed.

Months passed.

Years passed.

10,775 days later, came Daniel's biggest fear.

Again he went to the train station, again he waited on the bench, again that smile crept up to his face when the train arrived.

The door opened,

'Please, mind the gap, stay behind the yellow line.'

 

 

 

 

 

It was a female voice.

 

 

 

 

 

 

A tear rolled down his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in Wattpad, but decided to join the ao3 community and posted this as my first work here~ Forgive me for any grammar mistakes as I tend to be very careless ^^’ 
> 
> This is just a short one-shot to warm up as it’s been a long time.
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Twitter (ongnieltrash3)  
> Wattpad (smolbeansungwoonie)
> 
> Please join brand new Amino
> 
> http://aminoapps.com/c/ONGNIEL148


End file.
